Kurama's love for Botan 2
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: it's been a few months since Koenma got beaten up and the gang come by to see how Botan is along with one of Kurama's human family members


Ok! Here's the sequel to Kurama's love for Botan

by: me

Don't own characters,just plot

summury: Well it's been a few days since Youko since beat the crap outta Koenma, along with a little help from the others and now the couple are living together.

KURAMA'S HOME

Kurama turned over in his sleep to put his arm around his girlfriend, but she wasn't there!

And that got him worried, ever that night when Botan came to his house in such a state because of a certain pacifier breathe, he never wanted to have that happen again, so he got up and went check around the house.

He searched the livingroom, nothing, he looked in the kitchen, still nothing, he checked the other rooms in his home, which was his and his mother's old house. ( Nobody worry! his mom is still alive!) Still nothing.

_' Ok. Lets see..I checked every room..except..'_ Kurama's eyes wided as he went up the stairs and to the one room he didn't look...The bathroom. He tried the door and found it unlocked and started to get really worried, until he heard humming coming from the shower.

_' Thank the Gods! I was really starting to get scared.'_ Kurama thought as he started to leave but Botan stopped him,

" I know that's you Kurama! "

" I didn't mean anything bye this! I thought some thing happened to you when I turned over in the bed."

" Oh sure you di..AHH! Kurama! What are you doing?!" Botan shouted as she turned around and found her boyfriend standing beside her as naked as the day he was born in the shower with her.

" Oh nothing darling, Just having a little fun." Kurama said before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

OUTSIDE OF KURAMA'S HOUSE

A women in her 40's was standing outside and was about to go inside when she saw her son's friends coming towards her or rather the house, some had flowers;the girls; while the others where looking quit angry, she wasn't sure why, but she was going to find out espeally if involved her oldest son.

" Hello everyone! What with all the flowers? I do hope nothing happened to Shuichi." the woman spoke with a kind worried voice, as they got closer to her old home.

Hiei was the one answered his best friends mother, even though he'll never admit that to anyone.

" No Mrs. Minimeno. It the Onna that got and we're just here to see how she's doing."

" Who?" Shiori asked because she didn't know the nickname that Hiei had for Botan, so Yusuke cleared it up for her,

" Hiei means Botan ma'am."

A look of understanding came across the older woman's face, " Oh you mean that blue-haired girl that used to come here all the time. What happened to her I hope it too bad." Shiori said/asked her sons friends.

" Yeah her. Some guy roughed her pretty bad and K- I mean Shuichi had to help her to hospital. Because the did bad number on her back and arm and face." Kuwabara answered his friends mother. Kuwabara didn't say the guy's name because he knew Kurama's mom might ask who he is and he didn't want to go into that conversation, because he was still mad Koenma along with both Yusuke and Hiei.

" Oh dear. I hope she's alright." Shiori said as she heard what Kuwabara told her.

" Well why don't we go see, she staying here Shuichi. " Shizuru replied as she put out her cigerette.

" Is that so." Shiori said in teasing tone that the boys didn't miss along with Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina as well.

So they all went to the door and knocked.

BACK WITH THE LOVE-BIRDS

" K-Kurama. Did you hear something? It sounded like someone knocked on the door." Botan said in between the kisses Kurama was giving her.

Kurama stopped his kissing and turned off the water to the shower and wauted to see if he could the knock as well. _' Thats odd I'm not expecting anyone. Well except the gang because know Yusuke and Kuwabara they would have told girlfriend and kuwabara would have yukina and his sister.'_

While Kurama was thinking the gang and his mother tried the door again and Shiori called out, " Shuichi! Are you home?!"

_' I know that voice, that's my..m-mother!'_ " Botan quick! We have to hurry my mother is outside and think the others are as well!"

" Say what!" Botan nearly shouted but stopped herself because of her boyfriends sensitive ears.

So they quickly got out of the shower and went to their room and quickly dryed off and put clothes on, Kurama got done first and told to just come down while let the others and his mother in.

While running down the stairs he called out, " I coming! I'll be right there!" He got to the door and opened it found his and Botan's friends along with his mother.

" Hello mother, everyone. Sorry about not answering the door earlier, I was in the shower." Kurama said as innecentlly as he could to them as he let them in.

" WOuld anyone like anything to drink?" Kurama asked as he led them to the livingroom, when a shout from above them caused them to look up at the ceiling,

" Kurama! Have you seen my hair brush anywhere!?" Botan asked she pulled on some blue jeans that belonged to Kurama along with a red muscle shirt that was he's too. _' Although I brought my clothes here I just can't help wearing his clothes as well.' _Botan thought as looked for her brush.

" No Sorry Botan I haven't seen it, But I think there's an extra one in the draw in the dresser with mirror on it." Kurama answered back as he was trying to ignore the looks he was getting from his mother and friends.

" Ok! I'll just use for now and look formy other later." Botan shouted back.

" Well she sounds better." Shiori said with that teasing tone again.

" How did..Never mind I know who told you." Kurama said as he looked at his friends with a friendly glare. (If there is one!))

At that time, Botan came down. " Hey Botan! How's my favorite girl doing?!" Yusule said as he came over and gave her hug, but forgot about her injury to back, which still hasn't healed completely and the wound started to bleed again! And the demons and half-demon(Yusuke) of the group smelt her blood and Kurama was at her side in a split second and took her out of Yusuke's grasp and started to growl at him while his started to turn yellow.

" Yusuke! You got her wound opened up again!" Kurama said as he started to clinch his fist and bring it to his friends face. But got stopped by two people, one being his mate, Botan, the other was Keiko who had hit her boyfriend in the head and knocked him down.

" Yusuke! How Could you do to her when you know she's still healing!" Keiko yelled at him as he just layed there unconsious.

Kurama calmed down a bit when seen Yusuke on the ground and turned to Botan, " Come on, I treat your wound, again." Kurama said trying to lighten up the mood created by dimwit.

Shiori spoke up as she saw the couple go up the stairs, " Shiuichi, are you not taking to the hospital for that?" she asked with worry in her voice for the young girl that seemed to be the object of her sons affections.

" No. I can use my herbal plants in the garden it was what I used on the wound before I Took her the hospital." Kurama answered his mother.

" Well atleast let me help you with your friend." Shiori said she stood and started to walk up the stairs.

" But mother I can easily treat her wound."

" No buts young man. I'm goign to help so there!"

" That's my mother for you, once she decides to help that's it no arguing!"

Botan giggled in her bubbly way as they went up stairs, " Well I guess we ought to get going." Shizuru said she walked to the door with her brother being dragged behind her.

" Come on Keiko."

" Alright. I'll just leave the flowers here on the table. Come on Yukina lets go."

" Ok. Come brother I fix you some sweet snow at the temple." Yukina replied to her freind and twin brother.

" Coming sister." Hiei said and with that they all left, except for Kurama's mother.

UP STAIRS

" My goodness Botan. Your wound must worst than this when you came to Shuichi." Shiori said worriedly as she looked at Botan's wound.

" Well I tried to tell Kurama that it wasn't that ba.."

" You call this 'this' not bad! I'm surprised you didn't pass out from the amount blood you lost." Shiori said as though she where scolding her child again.

_' If only she knew.'_ Botan thought as she looked over at Kurama, who had that worried look on his face again.

" Actually Mother I need to tell you something about me and Botan." Kurama suddenly said.

" Let guess. your dating."

" How did you know?!" Both Kurama and Botan asked.

" The way you two looked at each other. And another thing Kurama, You should really need to watch that temper of yours around your girlfriend or you'll scare her off! And I don't want that, I want some grandchildren before I die."

"Mother/Shiori!!" Kurama and Botan shouted as they both blushed as red Kurama's hair.

After a few awhile of talking and catching up it was time for Shiori to leave, " Now You Two behave yourselves you hear." Shiori said before she left.

"Mother/Shiori!"

LATER

" Kurama. I've wanting to ask."

" Yes Botan."

" Why did your mother call you Kurama instead of Shuichi earlier?"

" Well...I told her about me being a demon, at first she didn't believe me, until I turned into Youko and then she believed! Afterwards told her about my past. I thought she would have rejected me after I told her everything, but she didn't even though she still calls me Shuichi, she calls me Kurama when she's serious." Kurama answered Botan as they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom,

" Now then. Where were we before we so rudely intrupted." Kurama said as they started to kiss again, like they did in the shower only this time, it never got intrupted.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
